Perfect
by summercarntspel
Summary: Kurt and Blaine end up having the perfect time together... The hottest time, too.


Author: summercarntspel

Warnings: SMUT and SMUT and salty Kurt and smut okay there is some smut

Pairing: Klaine (Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or these characters!

GLEEGLEEGLEE

"Oh _God_, keep that up,"

Kurt and Blaine tumbled rather unceremoniously onto Blaine's bed, limbs of both boys a huge, tangled mess as they pawed and groped at one another. Blaine was eagerly sucking and kissing at Kurt's supple neck, and Kurt was offering quick little encouragements as his fingers laced through Blaine's hair, sweat causing his curls to come out from under the gel he'd used that morning.

God, Kurt was never fond of sweat, but there was something so... So manly and dominating and wonderful about sweat when it was coming from Blaine.

"Mmm, _Jesus_..." Blaine gasped, hips hitching when Kurt snapped his eagerly, lips and teeth still working on marking his boyfriend's soft, pale neck.

"Practically, but my friends call me Kurt."

There was a rolling motion, Kurt desperate to get on top of Blaine, straddling his pliant body and nearly tearing the other boy's plaid button-up from his torso.

"O-oh..." Blaine panted between shallow gulps of air, rough fingers splayed over the back of Kurt's neck as Kurt kissed and licked down his chest, teeth and lips skimming through the dark hairs that littered Blaine's skin until he latched around a nipple, lapping at it until the bud tightened and peaked, "T-touch me, damn it..."

Kurt hummed around the bud for a moment or two, then pulled his head back to press a hard, firm kiss to Blaine's lips. He never thought he'd be someone who would get so much enjoyment out of making his partner beg, especially since he was usually on the bottom in these situations, but something about Blaine whining and demanding him to do the filthiest of things gave him a thrill he couldn't explain.

Not explaining it would save a lot of money in therapy sessions, after all, and he _needed_ that money for fashion and theater.

"And to think," Kurt began, lower lip being nibbled between two rows of pearly teeth, one palm settling over the crotch of Blaine's too-tight jeans, "You kiss my step-mother with that dirty mouth. Tsk... Carole would be _very_ disappointed, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine let out a keen, one that was either of desire or distress, then began yanking on the hem of Kurt's sweater until he was able to tug it off completely. "P-please... Calling me Mr. Anderson makes me think of my father..."

And Kurt laughed, the jerk, then proceeded to unbutton Blaine's jeans, tugging them down a bit at a time until they pooled around his ankles, "Hmmm..."

A bit more messy fumbling followed, clothing slowly being removed and tossed onto the floor until both boys were bare. Blaine bent over the edge of the bed to remove his left sock, the only article of clothing left on either of their bodies, and Kurt didn't deny himself the urge to stare at Blaine's perfect backside, considerably rounder and more perfect than any backside should ever get to be.

"I could seriously eat you up," Kurt murmured, hand moving to rub at the small of Blaine's back, fingers teasing at the spot where his fantastic ass first split down the middle, "You're del_icious_."

Blaine shivered at the feeling of Kurt touching an area that was so private, so sensitive, and a flush of bright pink tinted his cheeks. "Take a taste, if you want it that bad..."

And Kurt didn't have to be told twice, that was for sure.

He had only ever done this to Blaine one other time, and it drove Blaine so wild that he nearly gave himself a concussion from the force he used to throw his head against the headboard.

The two began kissing again, scrambling back into the center of the mattress as Kurt reached for one of Blaine's soft pillows, fluffing it before he shoved it under his boyfriend's hips, spreading his thighs and drumming his long, delicate fingers along Blaine's knees.

"You gonna be okay?" Kurt asked, noticing the way sweat was already collecting in the dip of Blaine's navel and the hollow of his throat, his chest hairs moist with perspiration, "You're, uh... Glistening."

Blaine snorted, shaking his head as he stretched for his discarded undershirt, patting it over his face, neck, and upper chest. "I always glisten. I sweat from sitting in place for too long."

Kurt hummed distractedly, now busying himself with littering little kisses all over Blaine's inner thighs, licking possessively at the birthmark Blaine had an inch or two below the dark patch of curly hairs that populated the base of Blaine's impressive manhood.

"God, for being a b-baby penguin... You sure kn-know how to be... Be damn sexy," Blaine groaned, head tipped back against one pillow, hips pressed against the other, "Jesus Christ..."

"You've tainted me... I've turned into a tart for you," Kurt clicked his tongue, the tip of the wet muscle swiping over the swell of Blaine's full balls, tasting the sweat and musk and man they harbored, "You complaining?"

"Christ, no..." Blaine nearly purred, hips stuttering up until Kurt settled his hands over them, holding them in place, "Oh, _shit_..."

"You have such a potty mouth when we're in bed, Blaine," Kurt observed, continuing his kitten-licks to the seam of Blaine's balls before he dipped lower, tonguing that sensitive spot just behind them until Blaine actually howled, "And you're very, very loud."

Blaine was panting by that point, muscles in his thighs starting to spasm and quiver from all of the pent-up want. Really, all he wanted was to buck his hips wildly, but that probably wouldn't be appropriate.

Secretly, Blaine loved when Kurt got like this. Just this side of insulting with his words, voice smooth and sweet as honey, intentions definitely less-than-innocent.

"Ke-keep talkin' and tonguin' and I won-won't last much lon-longer..." Blaine warned, the flush on his face now stretching down to his chest, cock flopping against his belly and leaving a sticky pool of precome in its wake, the fluid mixing with the sweat on Blaine's lower stomach, "Ooh..."

Kurt glanced up at his boyfriend, the boy who could easily go from being perfectly proper and polite to slurring and debauched, and smiled. His lips trailed downward again, settled over the fleshy part of Blaine's thigh, teeth sinking in and clamping down.

"Ah, fuck!" Blaine whined, precome now steadily spurting from the head of his cock, knees clashing together almost painfully as he tightened his legs around Kurt's neck, "Oh... O-oh, Kurt..."

Blaine definitely had a thing for biting, and, luckily, Kurt knew that.

"Shhh, baby, the neighbors will think you're being attacked," Kurt soothed, licking at the dark bite mark, pressing little kisses to the purple-red spot his teeth had created, "You're going to blow before I even get to eat you out."

Normally, even hearing words like that would have Kurt so mortified he'd hide under his covers for a solid three hours, but sometimes this... This _thing_ inside him bubbled out over the surface and those filthy words slipped out as casual as chatting about the latest and greatest fashion trends.

And Blaine would be nothing more than a horrible, horrible liar if he said he didn't love this side of Kurt.

Kurt's tongue found its way back up, finally stroking over Blaine's tight entrance, Kurt's nimble fingers massaging Blaine's upper thighs and ass, a happy, content hum leaving his lips.

All of the touching and stimulation did Blaine in faster than he would care to admit. By the time Kurt curled one hand around Blaine and his other around his own neglected cock, it only took a few messy pumps before Blaine was shooting off.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids, a carnal, primal howl ripping from his throat as he thrashed about wildly, then everything seemed to calm down to the point that he felt pleasantly high on the chemicals raging through his body. He was so out of it, in fact, that he didn't even feel Kurt's load being spurted onto his thigh.

Kurt cleaned them off quickly, using the box of tissues Blaine kept on his nightstand, then he flopped next to his sweaty, sated boyfriend on the mattress.

"You're a _god_," Blaine sighed, words slightly slurred, voice raspy and quiet, "I love you."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's warm embrace, letting out a soft giggle as he dropped a few light, careful kisses to Blaine's collarbone, "I love you, too... Sorry if I, you know..."

"No, it was perfect," Blaine insisted, already nearly asleep as he tugged the soiled quilt over their bodies, "You were perfect..."

Kurt accepted that, mostly because he was so exhausted he didn't have the energy to argue. Perfect... Blaine thought he was perfect.

And, in that moment, he felt pretty perfect, too.


End file.
